Ronin Warrior Surprise
by Innocent Vash
Summary: A story with the ronins. The Sailor scouts come in around chapter 5 or 6...maybe 7, lol! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter One  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
  
Robyn was walking through the hall when she noticed the principle. She also noticed he was yelling at someone. She didn't pay much attention at first, untill she noticed who he was yelling at. She saw Ryo standing in front of the prinicple Mr.Yaka. Ryo nodded when he had to. Ryo stood there with his hands in his pockets as if he really didn't care, but he didn't let Mr.Yaka see he didn't care.  
Robyn relized Rowen standing around the corner. She could tell the way he was standing there that he was waiting for the prinicple Mr.Yaka to finish talking to ryo. Robyn walked up to the blue haired boy with the green head band holding his hair out of his eyes. Rowen had on his blue jacket and his blue jeans. Robyn walked up to Rowen and smiled. "So what is ryo in trouble for this time?"  
Rowen looked up at her leaving his gaze from the floor. Rowen looked up at her a smirk. "Ryo was caught being in the hall right after the bell rang, Agian. The prinicple is talking to him about all his tardies from the year so far."  
Robyn smiled feeling a little sorry for Ryo. "Well, Ryo probaly couldn't be on time to class even if it would save his life." She leaned aginst the wall beside Rowen and let her bag fall to the floor.  
Kento came walking up. His greyish-blue hair was held out of his eyes by a headband like rowens but his was orange. "Hey, Rowen, Robyn! Did you hear? There's gonna be a new student in class today." Kento Grinned follishly at his freinds.  
Cye was walking up now while Ryo was still getting yelled/talked to. His rusty brown hair looked like it was being played with by the breeze blown through it as he walked up to them. "Hey kento, did you tell them about the new student? I bet you've done that already.  
Kento nodded and grinned. "Yup, you bet I did." Kento got Cye in a head lock and ruffled up his rusty brown hair. He let Cye go shortly after cause the prinicple Mr.Yaka was near by.  
Sage The blonde haired boy walked up with his left hand in his pocket and his right over his shoulder holding his jacket. His Hair covered his Right eye. but Robyn saw his Purple/violet left eye that wasn't covered.  
Robyn Looked at her freind's Eyes, She loved there colors. Rowens clear blue. Kento's greyish/blue. Cye's green/brown eyes. Sages Violet/purple. The red haired girl with light green eye looked at Ryo's Tiger blue eyes when he walked over.  
Ryo walked over to them soon as he could get away from Mr.Yaka. "Hey you guys, we better get to class before Mr.Yaka can give us all the same talk." He smiled gently as he stood there with one hand in his pocket While the other hung at his side.  
Kento, Cye, Rowen, Robyn laughed at ryo said. Sage only gave a smirk as they all grabbed there bags or books whichever they had. They all took there assigned eats near the middle of the room. They somehow were but together two by two. Sage was in front of Cye, And Robyn was behind Cye. then Rowen was on the left from Sage. Kento was behind Rowen, then Ryo was behind him.  
Ryo had robyn to his Right an empty seat to his Left and Keri sat behind him. Billie (girl) Sat Behind Robyn with Max on her Right. On Cye's Right was James. The class hot shot. but he wasn't a hotshot compared to Ryo. Ryo was nicknamed hot shot by Keri who sat behind him. On Sages Right was Cherri, Abright girl with short blonde hair. On Rowens Left was Alice. A dark haired girl. Her hair was in curls. Then on Kento's Left was Amy, She was very Quite, But she had long blond hair.  
But they didn't pay much attention to the kids around them. The normally pestered each other. But mostly it was Ryo bothering Kento, Kento bothering Rowen. Then Robyn bothering Ryo and Cye. Cye and Sage just sit there trying to ignore the others.  
Ryo was Lying on his desk with his arms folded over it. And His head was lying on his arms as he was starting to fall asleep when the teacher Ms.Kara got the class to sit up and ready for the class. Ryo pulled himself up with a soft moan.  
The Teacher stood infront of her desk as a girl walked into the room. "We have a new student here today class. Everyone, This is Trisha May. I want everyone to be nice and make her feel welcomed." She turned to Trisha. "There is a seat on the left side of Ryo. Please take the seat.(it being the only empty seat left)" Ms.Kara pointed up to it.  
Ryo being the only one really paying attention out of the ronins looked her over. He smiled to himself as he Say Her golden/brown hair swayed as she walked up to the seat. He actually knew he would like her.  
Trisha Slung her backpack over her shoulder and dragged her feet up to the seat and sat down. She smiled gently at the boy looking at her.  
Ryo smiled back gently. "I'm Ryo. I geuss I'm basically surronded now. He smiled gently.  
Trisha was still smiling. "I'm Trisha. I can see what you mean." She looked around at the girls around him. He was behind only one guy. "Do you find it annoying?"  
Ryo shook his head slightly. "Not really. I don't really mind either way. If I were surronded by guy's, I'd probaly say the same thing." He laughed slightly stopping himself when the teacher gave him a warning look.  
Trisha Grinned While pulling out her notebook to take down the notes the teacher was giving.  
Ryo took his book out as well feeling to tired to take the notes but did anyhow.  
  
*******  
  
After that period Ryo was in gym. Ryo found out after running out to do gym warm up laps with the male and female classes for the volley ball unit they were doing. He saw Trisha running up ahead. Ryo ran over to catch up. "Hey trisha, I didn't know you had gym this period."  
Trisha Grinned as her hair pulled back in a pony tail swayed back and forth. "I would have told you, but you never asked." *she smiled looking at him as they stopped running as class was beginning.  
The teachers came out and called out the teams. Mrs. Gomaola said "Okay in team one, Is Ryo, James, Keri, Vikky, and....Trisha"  
Trisha smiled as the other teams were given out. Keri walked up to Trisha and said "Hey new girl. i'm Keri.  
Trisha smiled. "I'm Trisha. It's nice to meet you Keri." she then fixed her pony tail from her run.  
Keri's smile dissapered as Ryo walked up to them and handed trisha the ball. After Ryo walked away she said to Trisha. "I hope your not planning on liking him. He barly talks to anyone. Also why would he want a hussy like you? Remember he is mine, so I better nto catch you with Ryo." Keri walked off with her nose slightly in the air.  
Trisha called to Keri but not loud enough for the guys or anyone eles to hear. "so what if I like him. your probaly just jealous that he is talking to me." Trisha then turned surving the ball.  
Ryo watched as it hit the ground right behind the other players. He turned to Trisha. "Good serve, do you play often?"  
Trisha turned to him after getting the ball. "I was on the varsity team at WestBranch Jr/Sr High School, my old school." She then served the ball agian and it was hit back over.  
Ryo hit it up right by the net. Trisha ran forward and jumped up then spiked it swiftly down onto the floor on the other side of the net.  
James and Vikky cheered as there team got ahead by another point. Keri only mumbled to herself as Ryo and Trisha gave each other a high five. She now knew what jealousy was, and what if fealt like. Ryo never once talked to her. She could feel her hate for Trisha building up with every point the two scored by team work.  
  
*******  
  
After classes Ryo found out Trisha and he had all classes but 1st class together. Also Ryo only had 2nd class with the guys. He didn't see them any other time. Soon as they got outsdie to the table with the guys he sat down laying his arms crossed on the table with his head on his arms.  
Trisha sat down with him. and she and the guys became freinds really quick. she said hello's to Robyn, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Sage. she got to know them a bit better as well. But no one really noticed Ryo falling asleep as they had there lunch.  
Rowen spoke up to make a type of conversation. "So what did you guys get on your physcis tesy? The one we got back today 2nd." Rowen knew Trisha didn't take it, cause they took it last week.  
Kento seemed to go pale. "I got a 69% stupid teacher wouldn't let me pass... I may not be able to go anywhere tongiht."  
Rowen looked at him. "well Kento it'll be alright I think so at least. Like it wont be that bad will it?"  
Robyn and Cye spoke at the same time and said the same thing. They both got 73%.  
Sage didn't pay much attention but said. "I got an 82%" He went back to his sandwhich he was having.  
Rowen looked at them. "Well I got an 87%" He looked over to Ryo. "Hey Ryo..." Rowen leaned forward looking past Trisha. "Ryo....Trisha wake him up."  
Trisha nudged his shoulder gently with her left hand. "Hey Ryo, wake up...Please" she then nudged him a bit harder and he still didn't wake up. "Alright I didn't want to do this, but I geuss I have to." She nudged his shoulder harder pushing him right off the bench edge.  
Ryo Sat up on the ground rubbing his eye. "what..... what I do now.." He stood up sitting back down on the bench laying his head on his arms agian.  
Rowen glared at him. "Didn't you sleep last ngiht, And Also what did you get on our physic test we got back in 2nd?"  
Ryo looked over at him. "Well first answer White Blaze kept me up last night. And I got a 93% my grandma made me study for it..." He then started to doze off agian.  
Trisha thought to herself. Oh, He is smart, and a cuty. Trisha you can't let this one slip! She smiled gently. "Um....who's White Blaze?"  
Ryo who was sleeping now didn't answer. so Rowen took on his duty to. "White Blaze is Ryo's ...pet. If you want to know for sure, you should meet him yourself" After That Rowen smiled and laughed slightly.  
They continued Lunch and Ryo slept through all of it. But Trisha woke Ryo up when they had to go to class.  
  
*******  
  
Trisha was going to Ryo's to study for a test they had the next day. but Trisha couldn't but worry about Ryo. He dozed off all day in the middle of there classes. She was walking down the sidewalk with Ryo. He was walking silently most of the way with a yawn every now and then.  
Trisha looked at him. "Ryo, Why and how did White Blaze keep you up?" She felt stupid for asking, but she honestly wanted to know.  
Ryo thought a few moments forming the words he should say. "Well, he kept throwing me out of bed so I'd pay attention to him" He smiled gently covering up another yawn.  
Trisha looked at him. "Is white Blaze a dog?" She looked at him with a questioning look. But she then followed Ryo down a path to a house.  
Ryo looked at her as he opend the door. "Not quite." But soon as the door was opened Ryo was flatend by a white tiger that was licking his face. "White Blaze calm down....get off.." He shoved the tiger off gently.  
Trisha looked at White Blaze. "AWEE!! A big kitty!" Her eyes beamed as she knelt to pet him. She smiled while she was squatting down and petting White Blaze. It was a good 3-5 min. Before she looked at Ryo who never got up. Instead he fell asleep. Trisha smiled taking one of his arms and putting it over her shoulder and puts her other arm around his waist. While her Right held onto his arm over her shoulder. She walked him in gently and laid him on the couch she saw. White Blaze curled up by the couch below him.  
Trisha sat down on the chair oppsoit form them as Ryo's grandma walked in. She looked and saw her standing in the doorway.  
His Grandmother asked. "did he fall asleep? I'll just have him go to bed early." she paused. "And you are?"  
Trisha nodded taking out her notebook. "I'm Trisha, I came over with Ryo to study."  
His Gradma smiled looking at Ryo. "Well, at least he's not sleeping outside. Thank you for bringing him in if he did." She then took the bags she had into there kitchen.  
Ryo sat up after snoozing for about 20 min. He looked up to see Trish smiling at him. "hey. Sorry about that." He covered a yawn.  
Trisha smiled gently setting her pencil down for a moment. "It's alright, you need to get some sleep anyhow. You don't want to get sick and miss our test do you?"  
Ryo smiled weakly at her. "yes mom.." He laughd slightly before he had to coverup another yawn. He then picked up his book and pencil and looked at it. He relized he couldn't read any of the notes he took that day with out really looking at them. Maybe I should have taken better notes..or at least to where I COULD read them.  
  
******  
  
After The night of studying at Ryo's Trisha knew him well now. She was on Her way home now. But she turnedto see she was being followed. She started to run but she knew she was definatly being followed when they ran after her. She turned a few corners and found her self running around Ryo's entire block. she thought to herself. If I can only get back to ryo's...He'll protect me from them..I don't even know why there following me..But I don't want to find out. She was at Ryo's walkway When they grabbed her. Trisha let out a loud scream.  
It caught Ryo's attention as he ran out the door. He looked as three people were trying to drag her away. He ran over and jumped over his fence to reach her quicker. He ran over and dropped kicked the one holding her the most making him fall. Ryo then quickly moved to free her form the other two. He punched one in the face. Then Back kicked the other on the side of his head. Ryo quickly grabbed Trisha's arm and ran.  
They were followed but Trisha couldn't run that well so Ryo decided to slow down and try to take more turns, then to flat out run. Ryo turned a corner pulling her along side the wall in a small nook where they stood basically nose to nose. They watched as the other three people ran by it. Ryo let out a sigh of relife as they passed. Ryo and Trisha stood there a few moments to make sure they were gone. Trisha looked at Ryo and as thy were getting out she fell forward and kissed him.  
Ryo looked at her as his cheeks went red. Trisha's cheeks went red as well. She thought it couldn't have worked better. He'll think it was an accident. At least I think so.  
Ryo then looked at her. "Funny, you'd trip over air... But it's alright" He then kissed her gently on the cheek as she felt her face turn a darker red. He only smiled as he led her back to his place.  
  
******  
  
Ryo walked her home later after she rested and cleaned up from her struggle. They were walking down the sidewalk now. Trisha was walking closly to him looking around as if she kept seeing or hearing things. Ryo laied a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Trisha. nothing is going to happen...we stumped them last time. remember?"  
After Ryo got Trisha home he was walking back to his grandmas. He thought he was being followed, but there was absoultly nothing behind him. Not even something to hide behind. So he kept walking and ignored it. But soon as he passed a ally. He was knocked over. He saw the three people there. The one who seemed to be the wring leader had a metal bat in her hand. But Ryo blacked out shortly after seeing them.  
  
******  
  
Trisha was at school with the others. "Robyn, have you seen Ryo today?" She was worried when he wasn't in 2nd class. But she knew now at lunch Ryo was most likly not here.  
Robyn looked at her as if searching her thoughts. "Well I haven't seen Ryo today. But I know he's alright." Robyn smiled trying to assure herself of the same thing.  
Rowen looked up at the two girls as they sat at the table. "Hey either of you see Ryo. I haven't seen him at all, and neither has any of these guys."  
Robyn and Trisha shook there heads sadly. Trisha looked at them leaving her gaze off the table top. "Guy's, maybe we should go to Ryo's after school to see if he's there."  
They all nodded in agreement. There lunch was a very quite one. Cause it didn't seem normal with Ryo there today. The other four ronins kept getting a bad feeling.  
  
******  
  
They all went to Ryo's grandma's. While Rowen knocked it just came open. they all looked at each other walking inside. Rowen spoke up."Hey White blaze? Grandma?" He looked around.  
White Blaze walked up to them shortly. He nuzzled them all one by one glad to see them.  
Trisha and all of them left with White Blaze and went to Rowens to talk since no one was there. Trisha told them about the three people that tried to get them both. But Ryo walked her home, and since that she hasn't seen him since.  
They all thought about that. It was Cye who broke the silence. "Our armors should help us find him."  
Trisha looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry if I know or not. I already knew... I knew you guys are the ronin warriors... I am not sure who's who though. err...Who has what armor. There's Strata, Halo, HardRock, Torrent, and Wildfire."  
They looked at her with shock as she told them this. Robyn asked "How did you know they had the armors?  
Trisha smiled gently lifting something out of her pocket. "I was the succesor for the armor of Illusion.. But I promise you, I'm on your side." She smiled even more as her purple and white sub-armor appeard. "Well lets go find Ryo.. I know this is somehow my fault."  
They all took off the four other ronins in there subarmors as well. Robyn got a piggy back ride from Kento, so she wouldn't have to run to keep up with there leaping.  
  
******  
  
Ryo woke up as his vision cleared slightly. But as he looked around it was still blurred. He saw those three people watching them. He know knew that one was a girl. and the other two were men. He said to them. "Who are you three...and what do you want?"  
The Lady looked at him. "I doubt you'd understand boy. but we are succesors of the four of the nine ronin armors. I know have the 'Jackle'. The girl you saved has the 'tarantula' armor also known as illusion. Him over there" She pointed to the man that was taller then her with light brown hair. "He has the 'ogre' Also he succeded Anubis." She the pointed to the other guy with black hair blacker then Ryo's. "He has the 'Cobra' armor." she smirked more to her self. "We have succeded over the other four that owned these. But now that two women have them, They look just a bit diffrent." She smirks as her subarmor appeared on her. Along with the other two's subarmors.  
Ryo just smiled to himself. "you think it's hard for me to belive?" He then tried to get his armor orb when he finally relized he was tided up. He then moved his hands around untiying the rope. The girl gave the Raven haired boy who was tied up a small smirk.  
She looked at him. "My name though is Crystal." She looked him over. "And your a cutey." She turned to the other two. "After were done with him, he's mine okay?" They only nodded. Crystal smiled weasle like. "hear that suger?" She moved a fingr down the side of Ryo's face. Ryo jerked away from her but didn't get far form beign tied up.  
After they turned to find Trisha. Crystal stayed behind and told Ryo that the oen with brown hair was named Mark. And the one with black hair was Dennise. She seemed to talk for hours before the other two came back soon as Ryo got himself untied.  
Ryo looked at them. Crystal asked. "So why didn't you find out story hard to belive?"  
Ryo smirks slightly as he moved his arms form where they were tied and grabbed his armor orb as his subarmor appeard. "I have my reasons." Ryo then jumped up and over them. he then ran out the door as fast as he could. But before he knew it they had him tackled and were holding him down.  
Crystal smiled while she layed on top of him. "Well, I can now tell why you wern't shocked by our story."  
Ryo glared up at her as he was forced to face the ground by her hand holding his head. "So what did you do to Dais, Anubis, Skhemet, andKale, The people who had the armors before you?"  
Crystal smiled to the question. "There not dead if that's what you think. We are a genration below them, They were passed onto us." She got up dragging him up with her. "Also if you think your gonna escape, your dead wrong." They then pulled him deeper in and chined him to the ceiling with the chaines hanging down. "We were sent to find all the ronins, finds out this will make it easier with one down."  
She then jumped up with the two guys. "We'll be back when were done on our search suger."  
Ryo growled to her. "My name is Ryo not sugar." Then he looked up at her coldly.  
Crystal, Mark, and Dennise all smirked and jumped away in there subarmors.  
  
******  
  
Trisha looked back at them with her subarmor on. She had explained to them about everything. She also told they how sensitive she was to feeling the other armors. Trisha told them how Ryo had to take her home because she wasn't really good at fighting. She was leading the way when they came to an oldwearhouse. As they started to walk in they were met by three figures jumping down.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter Two  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
  
Crystal stood infront of Trisha with her subarmor on. Mark Was behind her to the right. Dennise was behind her and to the left. All three of them had there subarmors on. They were ready to fight them.  
Crystal smiled at Trisha. "Oh I see you've saved us trouble leading them here. She moved her hand brushing her hair out of her face.  
Trisha glared at her clenshing (clenchin I dont know) her fist. I did not lead them to you, we are here to get out freind Ryo back.  
Crystal looked thought full for a moment. "Ryo..Ryo, why does that name ring a bell, Oh you mean suger!" She smiled dreamily. Crystal seemed to be in her own little world until Mark the only one who wasn't smiling out of the three elbowed her.  
Trisha glared at her getting angery at her even worse then she was at first. "Crystal let him go, Even if you would get all of them, you could never use there power.  
Robyn who was sitting on White Blaze who kept up with there speed. Robyn watched them seem to stare one another down. She wispered lowly so the other three would not hear her. "Trisha, I'm going to try and sneak past them to get Ryo"  
She slid off White Blaze silently and crept to the warehouse and she slipped into the door before anyone could tell her other wise.  
  
******  
  
Trisha stepped back some looking around slightly tryign to see if there was a way the could be given a advantage. she wispered to Cye. "Cye can you get the others to try and surrond them. That way we'd be ready for whatever the may do."  
Cye nodded sloy turning to the others. Then then Jumped as they called there armors. They landed on the ground around Mark Dennise and Crystal in full armor.  
Crystal only smiled as she Mark and Dennise called there armors. Trisha quickly caled her. Cye and the other four ronins were amazed by how the armor changed for a woman wearer, same as Crystals armor.  
Kento was in the Hardrock. Sage was in the Halo. Rowen was in the strata. Cye was in the torrent. Trisha was in the trantula(Dais's). Crystal was in the Jackle (Kale's). Mark was in the Ogre (anubis'). Dennise was in the cobra armor (skehemet's).  
Trisha suddenly relized Ryo was the one with Wildfire. When combined with four other armors it creates the Inferno armor. Why did it have to be Ryo...They only want the Inferno armor.... What can I do, I don't want him to be hurt. I have to stop them. She then took out the bladed weapon with six blades on it.  
Crystal only smiled devishly and took out the Jackle sword. "Trisha you now what armor we want. and now we have it, you've proved it by showing us what armors these guys have. Just think, I have to destroy suger now... It's so sad."  
  
******  
  
Robyn had to wince looking into the dark place. Whn her eyes finally adjusted to the dark she saw Ryo tugging at the some chains holding him to where he was. She followed the chaines to find they were connected to the ceiling. "Ryo are you alright." She saw him stop pulling them and nod slowly. She made her way over to Ryo. she tripped over a uplifted floor board and fell into Ryo.  
Ryo tried his best to catch her but being changed prevented him from doing a good job. "Robyn you alright." She stood before him after getting her footing agian."Robyn, are the others here?"  
Robyn nodded. "Yea, we've come to get you out of here. The others are outside fighting or talking to a girl and two guys." She then took out a hair pin she had in her hair. She alway's leave one in her hair. Robyn began to pick the lock trying to open it. "Darn these things, it's not as easy as it looks on T.V." She smiled trying to brigten up there moods. But Ryo didn't find it funny.  
When Robyn finally got them both off Ryo ran out and stopped next to Kento. "what's going on?" He looked at Trisha now in the trantula armor.  
Kento explined everything slightly. But didn't go to far so Crystal couldn't catch either of them off guard.  
Robyn ran out and stood behind them as White Blaze jumped over to her. Robyn slowly got back on White Blaze's back.  
Ryo spoke to White Blaze. "Get Robyn out of here, so she wont get hurt alright."  
With that White Blaze leaped back and took off in a run. While White Blaze took Robyn to a safe distance. Ryo called his Wildfire Armor.  
Crystal looked at him slowly. "Well suger, I geuss it's time to fight" She turned her sword towards him. "No hard feelings are there. I girl has to do what a girl has to do."  
Ryo only responded by taking out both of the swords of fervor. (ferver) Crystal and Ryo both leaped up at once. They started slashing at one another quickly. The others had troulbe keeping up with there movements.  
Ryo then landed off to a side with a blade in his side. It broke off of Crystals sword when she trusted it into him. Ryo didn't seem to pay it much mind.  
Trisha shouted. "Crystal your fight is with me. Leave them be. I'm the one you should be figting."  
Crystal only smiled. "Your very wrong Trisha. Ryo is the one with the greater armor. We need to fight him not you."  
Kento then said to the other four ronins. "Lets make the Inferno armor and beat her badly!"  
They all nodded as there armors glowed and combined with Ryo's. Trisha only had a chance to shout no after they were finsihed. Ryo stood in the Inferno Armor and White Blaze leaped to his side wearing the Inferno Tiger armor. White Blaze Roared loudly.  
Sage looked at Kento and the others after trisha shouted wondering what was wrong. No one had the answer.  
Crystal laughed as she trusted a hand forward and Ryo was forced back by a powerful wind.  
Ryo stood slowly using his swords to get himself up. He could really feel the pain in his side which is covered now with the inferno armor.  
White Blaze managed to stay stading where he was and Roared loudly agian. He then sprang up and landed next to Ryo growling at Crystal.  
Dennise finally took out his swords and Ran at Ryo. He moved to fast for Ryo to react well. Ryo moved sligtly to get the Blade in hie shoulder sinstead of his heart. Dennise smirk leaping back. "The posion will kill you eventually."  
Mark leaped up taking out the bladed chain. "Quake with Fear!" He thrusted the weapon into the ground as it moved towards Ryo and the other ronins tying them up in the chain. Mark grabbed the bladed part to where he had both. The sligest tug would tighten it aginst them.  
Crystal laughed watching them. "Now you have no choice." She walked up to the chined up Ryo and White Blaze. "It's a shame I have to destroy you suger.. You were a keeper.." She then put her hand on Ryo's armored chest as a dark light appears. It was dark but yet it shone brightly. She was draning Ryo's energy.  
Ryo was out cold and he felt his energy leaving him. But he couldn't do anything, he felt numb all over, and his side was hurting more then anything he could remember.  
White Blaze finally broke free freeing the other four ronins but Ryo seemed to be on another set by it's self. White Blaze roared while leaping at Crystal knocking her away from Ryo. He held her down growling in her Face.  
Ryo looked around feeilng numb all over. When he relized Crystal was still there he had to do something. His armor flashed brightly as the chains around him melted by the intense heat formed by Ryo's body.  
He stood for a moment trying to get the feel of standing on his weight. Before he could do anythign Crystal had thrown White Blaze to a side and was charging Ryo. His side and shoulder really hurt but he still managed to keep doging the remander of her broken sword.  
Crystal managed to gaze the side of his face before she jumped back. "Why wont you just let me drain you..I don't really want to hurt you." She then thrusted him back with a movement of her arm.  
Mark was moving so fast he seemed to completly surrond the other's with at least 20 copies of him self. Dennise was standing behind the row of Mark's and stood there calmly with his weapon in hand.  
Crystal then ran at Ryo and thrusted the remander of her Sword into Ryo's Right shoulder. She didn't belive it. She was in full tears. Why am I crying over him. Yes he's cute..adorable...lovable....God who am I kidding I fell in love with him when I saw him, the Raven black hair.. Those lovly blue eyes...  
Crystal fell to her knees. "Mark, Dennise...stop....We can't keep this up. there's no real reason for it." She looked up at Ryo who was having trouble standing. "Ryo I'm very sorry...." She called off her armor. Then she called off her subarmor sitting there in her normal cloths.  
Dennise jumped up quickly thrusting forward a small blade at Ryo hitting him in the Leg. "Crrystal I figured this much. You know we can use his energy, his power. He will be dead by morning." Truns thrusting a hand towards Sage. "Now your healing powers are being blocked untill tomrrow evening, pray he can fight the posion for that long." Dennise glared down at Ryo out cold on the ground.  
Dennise jumped up into the midnight air and faded. They all looked at each other.  
Mark ran to Crystal and helped her up gently. He then lifted Ryo's left arm over his shoulder and held it taking his Right around his waiste and walked to the other ronins, White blaze, and Robyn.  
  
******  
  
Mia wouldn't let any one into the room Ryo was in so he could rest. She had removed the blade form his side. And she patched up his side and both shoulders. She patched up his leg as well. There wasn't much she could do to get the posion out. She knew if she did do anything, it could speed up it's process...and Ryo needed time.  
Mia was sitting in a chair next to Ryo's bed reading a book and keeping a close eye on Ryo. Mia let White Blaze in becuase he wouldn't stop wimpering and clawing the door.  
White Blaze *was sleeping at Mia's feet right next to the bed. He kept looking up at Ryo then he'd wimper softly falling back alseep.  
Mia looked up from her book and relized Ryo was becomming feverish with chills. She put another blanket over him and put a cool wet cloth on his forehead.  
Mia could barly hear the others talking down stairs.  
  
******  
  
Sage was sitting on a chair backwards resting his head on his arms. "How could he know of my healing power..and how would he know how to stop it." Remembering back to where he tried to heal Ryo, but just couldn't.  
Kento slumped deeper on the part of the coach he was sitting on. "Not only that, but he seemed to be the ring leader more then Crystal more then anything."  
Crystal and Mark were sitting side by side in two chairs they pulled up. They looked at each other. Then Crystal began. "Dennise know's more then either ofus combined. He's the one who trained us to be stronger. I'm sorry..." She looked at Mark then at the floor.  
Rowen looked over at Crystal and Mark. "Hey it's alright, long as you two don't turn on us. Thats the last thing we'll need."  
Cye sat silently between Kento and Robyn on the couch. Robyn was dozing off and started to fall asleep on his shoulder without his knowing.  
  
******  
  
It was about four in the morning when Mia finally walked out of Ryo's room and looked down at the others. They were still up thinking and some of them were talking. She called down to them but not to loud not to wake Ryo. "You guys better get some sleep, I don't want to drag you all around tomrrow." With that she turned going back into Ryo's room and shut the door.  
The others looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Robyn and Crystal had a bottom floor room which they went into and into there beds. Kento and Cye went to there room and so did Sage and Rowen.  
It was almost five in the morning when Mia decided to go to bed her self. "white blaze come get me if anything happens with Ryo okay." She patted the tigers head and walked out leaving the door open just enough White Blaze could push it open.  
Mia went to her room and left it open the same way. She layed down on her bed and almost fell asleep instanly. But then it dawned on her. Trisha was sitting on the chair when she walked down the hall. She got up agian. She walked downstairs to Trisha. "Are you alright Trisha."  
Trisha jumped slightly then looked at her. "Yea I'm....just fine." she then looked back at the fireplace which was still glowing with the fire making the room very warm. For some reason..when I look att he fire, I feel Ryo's eyes looking back at me.. I'm a fool, I should have known better, it's my fault for not saying anything to him.  
Mia sat next to her. "Hey what happend isn't your fault. These guys fought the other warlords, the ones who had the armors before you did. Even if you wern't with them, it still would have happend."  
Trisha looked at her as her eyes watered but it was to dark for Mia to see. "You think that makes it better? Ryo could die and it would be my fault. I should have told them sooner to not make the Inferno armor. If I told them quicker, this wouldn't have happend. I was to busy with my thoughts to tell them. It is my fault."  
Mia hugged her gently and stood up. "I know how you feel. I thought i caused them pain back when the fought the dynasty. But in the end it turned out okay. Don't worry about it okay." She covered up a yawn. "You should get some rest alright." With that Mia drug herself up the stiars to her room.  
Trisha cried ever so silently and layed down on the couch. She fell asleep shortly afterwards. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter Three  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
  
Trisha woke up to Mia shaking her shoulder. "What....what is it?" She sat up rubbing her eye. She looked at Mia who was in tears. "whats wrong Mia" Trisha was fully awake now.  
Mia pulled her up and up the stairs. "It's Ryo I can't get his fever down, I don't want to get any of the others, cause I don't quite trust Crystal, Robyn wouldn't know what to do. And the guys would probaly worry and wake everone eles up."  
Trisha walked into Ryo's room with Mia leading her. She looked at Ryo who had a bad fever and White Blaze had somehow lowered Ryo's one hand and had his head under it, nuzzling Ryo's hand.  
Mia removed the cool cloth that was on his forehead and put it into cold water agian. "White Blaze woke me up like five minutes ago. I've been trying to get it to go down, but it wont."  
Trisha nodded slowly taking Ryo's hand that was on White Blaze's head. She checked his pulse. "His pulse is getting weaker, thats the side affect of Dennise's poison. I have an Idea. Mia" She turned to her with a dea serious look. "Go wake Sage, quickly. Don't disturb any of the others."  
Mia nodded slowly and left after taking a last look at Ryo. White Blaze nudged his head aginst Trisha as she sat on a wooden stool next to Ryo's bed.  
When Mia and Sage walked in Trisha stood up. "Okay Sage I think I have a way to allow you to be able to heal. You'll have to trust me for this to work."  
Trisha nudged Sage over to Ryo placing a hand on his shoulder. "Alright now.." Trisha shut her eyes in concentration.  
Sage could feel his power returning to him. So he set out to healing Ryo. They healed his leg that had the posion first. Then Sage healed both his shoulders before Trisha and Sage collasped from lack of energy.  
Mia sat Trisha up aginst the stool. Then Mia walked over to Sage and picked him up slightly to where he was sitting on the floor. She held his shoulders and shook him gently. "Sage...sage..?" She turned to Trisha and shook her gently. "Trisha...oh come on you two..."  
White Blaze Walked over to Mia. White Blaze knew he would need to help her. Mia put Sage on his back and walked with White Blaze to Sage's and Rowen's room and put him back in his bed without waking Rowen on the other side of the room.  
White Blaze and Mia walked back to Ryo's room and they started to Lift trisha when she looked at them.  
Trisha rubbed her eyes one at a time. "Did it work..." She looked at Mia hoping it did.  
Mia nodded. "Yes it worked, but Sage couldn't get to his side before you both fell back. What happend Trisha?"  
Trisha looked deep in thought. "Well I didn't have enough energy to keep the power od dennise's to allow Sage to keep healing. And probaly because he was in the middle of healing Ryo, was why he blacked out to." She looked around. "where is Sage now?"  
Mia looked at her with a smile. "He's back in bed, White blaze helped me in taking him back.  
Mia and Trisha stood and looked over to Ryo. Who's breathing returned to normal and fever went down. They looked at one another and smiled.  
They both went back to bed.  
  
******  
  
Rowen walked down the stairs and sat on a chair trying to wake up. Kento walked down shortly after and flopped on the end of the couch.  
Cye and Robyn walked down the stairs followed by Crystal. Cye went to the kitchen and found Mia working on breakfast. He helped her in making it.  
Mark walked down cautsisly before going and standing next to Crystal aginst a wall.  
They all went into the kitchen and had breakfast after Trisha got up. Trisha seemed to smile alot, and she got Crsystal and mark to smile as well.  
Robyn smiled as well watching Trisha and listening to her somewhat lame jokes. Robyn added a few of her own and everyone was laughing now.  
But to everyone's surprise Ryo walked in and sat down next to Mia. No one noticed him untill he laughed at Robyn's and Trisha's joke mix, which they kept adding to.  
Mia looked at Ryo. "Ryo, should you be up?" White Blaze was standing next to his chair.  
He looked at her. "I'm fine...don't worry about it..." Ryo sat there in the extra outfit he had at Mia's. (since his other pair got tattered in his fight.)  
White Blaze laid his head on Ryo's head purring loudly that everyone could hear. Ryo patted his head and scracthed him behind his ears. Only making White Blaze purr even louder. (If poissible)  
well after breakfast everyone helped with cleaning up. (Even Ryo tho he didn't have breakfast cuz he didn't feel like having it)  
  
******  
  
They were all sitting in the living room. Ryo was on the couch with White Blaze streched out on it with his head on Ryo's lap as Ryo petted him gently.  
Trisha sat next to Ryo. Crystal and Mark both decided to sit on chairs they pulled up. Robyn was on the sofa with Cye sitting on a chair next to it. Kento and Rowen were on the other couch. Mia sat down next to them shortly after.  
Sage ended up being sent to bed by Mia cause he looked really pale. Which he didn't argue, he just got up and went.  
  
******  
  
Ryo spent most of his day on the couch or up in his room sleeping. He didn't move around much cause his side hurt. and The others tried. But they couldn't get him to eat anything. Mia finally told everyone to stop bothering him. He probaly didn't eat was just because of his side.  
Everyone was taking turns on a game when sage came back down. Ryo was up sleeping and White Blaze was with him. Sage sat down on a chair and no one noticed him untill Robyn said. "Well look sleeping beauty is awake."  
They all loked over to see Sage sitting on a cahir basckwards laying his arms on the back and laying his head on his arms. He mumbled something in his arms but no one understood. Some even wondered if they even wanted to understand.  
Mia watched them all playing the games. she kept looking up the stairs hoping Ryo would come join them. But she figured it was best that he was getting rest.  
Robyn whooped and hollered when she beat Kento's high score. Kento only grinned as he played aginst her trying to beat her's now.  
  
******  
  
Mia was in the kitchen making dinner when Sage walked in. Sage asked Mia "How's Ryo doing?"  
Mia smiled gently. "He'd doing better then he was. He's up stairs resting, he has been all afternoon. Come to think of ir, he went up about a half hour after you did. He's been there since. White Blaze has been with him as well."  
Sage nodded slightly. "Mia, I don't know what Trisha did, but I can't my healing yet. Do you think that what she did made it only pause? Instead of removing it? If that's the case, we may have to wait longer untill I can fully heal Ryo."  
Mia turned to him. "Sage, It'll probaly come back tomrrow morning. Don't worry alright. Also is you wouldn't have healed Ryo at all, he'd be dead because of the poison." She smiled warmly. "Now go outside with the others and I'll call you all in when it's time to eat.  
Sage nodded in response and walked out. He glanced up the stairs feeling as if soemthing wasn't right. But he shrugged it off and walked outside to the others. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter Four  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
When everyone got up the next morning they all went downstairs and talked to Mia and Sage. For soem unknown reason sage still couldn't heal. So they decided to have a talk with Crystal and Mark. There was something about Dennise they knew that they wern't telling them.  
Crystal was explaning to them. "You have to belive me. Dennise is half demon. That's how he was able to do this. I'm not sure why you haven't gotten your power back yet. I honestly don't know. All I do know is that Dennise is half demon. His father was a demon and his mother was human. That's the only reason why he can go back and forth between demon world and this one. Its how he makes fast getaway's. He can transport back and forth without draining his energy. He may also be back in our world making Sage's blockage even longer."  
Kento was about to say something when Ryo sat down next to him. Kento looked at him and saw he looked worse then he did yesterday. Even though he slept all day. Kento elbowed Mia in the side gently to get her attention.  
Mia looked over. "Ryo! Oh hey, how are you feeling?" She looked over at Trisha who was dozing off on a chair but who was wide awake now.  
Robyn looked over wantign to hear Ryo's reply. Ryo looked at them. He then said slowly. "just..fine"  
It took everyone a few seconds to register to what he said. Mia then said. "You sure, you don't look so good."  
White Blaze walked forward a little bit in view of the others now and he layed down next to where Ryo was sitting. Ryo only nodded and said. "i'm fine..don't worry about it."  
Mia couldn't help but smile and nod. She turned to the others and her smile faded. They all knew what she was feeling and thinking. But they all mustered a smile when they were near Ryo to where he could see.  
A hour later Ryo went back to bed, he said his side was bothering him. But everyone knew it was because he was ill. But Ryo would never say anything. That was one thing about Ryo that Mia and the others didn't understand. Yes he would let wounds be taken care of. But not an illness, Ryo felt that if one needed help on a illness, they'd best not worry about it.  
  
******  
  
Sage was outside reading out on the porch and Trisha came out and sat next tom him. By her manner Sage could tell she didn't relize he was there. so he decided to keep reading and keep to himself.  
Trisha sighed softly. "Have you ever known somethign was your fault. But you didn't know how?"  
Sage looked up from his book and looked at her. He paused a moment watching her. Was she crying? "Not really. Why?"  
Trisha slumped her shoulders. "I know what happend to Ryo was my fault. I should have never gotten him to walk me home..then he wouldn't have been by himself. It's my fault he got taken. So it was my fault that we had to go find him. If I only told him everything soon as I knew he had one of the armors. it would have never happend."  
Sage looked at her sternly. It isn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen." He then took his glasses off putting them in his shirt pocket and he shut his book. "Your alot like Ryo.. He'd blame himself for things like this aswell. You two would get along great." Sage couldn't help but smile.  
Trisha shrugged some. "Ryo dosen't seem that way. He's to kind...and caring to be like that."  
Sage looked at her. "You haven't known Ryo that long. You don't know him that well. You've only seen one side of him. You'll meet the other side soon I think." Sage then slowly stood up. "You should come inside soon.. getting cold." With that he turned and walked inside.  
Trisha sat there for awhile longer. She felt the chilly air move around her. She stood up slowly and walked in.  
  
******  
  
Mia was cleaning in the kitchen when ryo walked back down the stairs. He walked in and sat in a chair silently. Mia didn't even hear him. Ryo normaly makes alot of noise when moving about. the last time he was so quite, was after he called the Inferno for the first time.  
Mia turned around and jumped. when she saw him sitting there with White Blaze laying beside his chair. He was resting his arms on the table. With his head on his arms. Mia smiled. "Ryo, I didn't hear you come in. How you feeling."  
Ryo mumbled somethign and Mia understood him and she put her hands on her hips. "Ryo, don't get that tone here." She couldn't help but smile at the innocent look he gave her. "Alright, I'll let it slip, Just this once may I let you know. Just don't let it happen agian." She turned and finshed putting the dry dishes away.  
When she turned back around Ryo was gone and she saw White Blaze's tail dissaper from the room. She looked out the door and saw him returning to his room agian. Mia smiled gently. That boy would love to sleep his life away.  
Trisha walked in the door when Mia walked out and told everyone to go to bed. They didn't know Ryo was up agian.  
They all went to bed. Kento is the oen who argued. But he lost the argument. So he went to bed with the others. Mia went to bed after the others were asleep. Or so she thought.  
  
******  
  
Trisha got up after she knew everyone was asleep. She krept up the staris for she had slept on the couch agian. She opened a bedroom dorr silently. She patted the White furry head that came over to her. She walked over to the bed. She looked down at Ryo. She layed a hand on his forehead and concentrated deeply. She can heal illness's, nothing more then that. She could feel Ryo's temperature go down under her hand. She stepped back. If it wern't for White Blaze she would have fell. She smiled gently and walked out as quietly as she came in.  
She walked down the stairs and flopped onto the couch and fell asleep instantly. She knew Ryo should be alright now. But she would know for sure in the morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter Five  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
  
Mia sat up on her bed the next morning. She looked around to see it was still somewhat early. She got up and got dressed.  
Mia walked down the stairs. She noticed Trisha was awake and sitting in a chair. Mia walked up to her. "Well good morning. Your up early."  
Trisha looked up and smiled. "Arn't we both?" They both smiled and laughed slightly.  
They both started on breakfast. Cye walked down and he started to help them in doing so.  
Kento walked down next streching the entire way down the stairs. For some reason he felt really stiff this morning.  
Sage and rowen both walked down the stairs and sat on the couch in the living room.  
Crystal and Mark walked into the living room. They sat down silently watching Rowen and Sage.  
Robyn walked down the stairs and yawned loudy to get everyones attention. She grinned after they all looked at her.  
Mia, Cye, and Trisha finshed breakfast and called the others in. They were eating and joking around.  
White Blaze walked in and everyone noticed him. But Ryo wasn't with him. Mia looked at Rowen. Rowen shrugged slightly.  
Trisha got up and walked out of the kitchen before anyone eles could. She looked around. She saw the door was slightly open. Trisha looked back at the others before she walked to the door. She opend it farther and walked out. She looked around as she hugged her sweater because it was rather cold. The sun wasn't up all that long yet. so it hasn't really warmed up.  
Trisha stepped off the porch looking around in the morning mist. White Blaze was soon beside her. She actually heard him purring. She moved her hand and layed it on his Back.  
To Trisha's surprise he started to lead her some where. So she followed him. White Blaze walked into, what seemed to be a cave. Trisha didn't remember being there before. She hasn't been here long, so she figured she just hadn't noticed it.  
When White Blaze finally stopped. Trisha took her hand off his back and looked around. Then she saw Ryo sitting next to the water. Trisha walked to him and sat next to him. She watched him for sometime.  
Trisha finally sighed gently. "Ryo, should you really be out here? I mean, are you feeling better?"  
Ryo sat there before turning to her. "I know you healed me... I geuss I should thank you for it." Then he smiled gently.  
Trisha smiled softly. "Well your welcome. I was going to tell you if you didn't know." Trisha then leaned aginst him laying her head on his shoulder. She watched the water. "How long have you known about this spot Ryo? Is there a reason why you come here though?"  
Ryo glanced at her before looking down at the ground at his feet. "For awhile I geuss. I normaly just come here to think, or just be here I geuss, I'm not really sure."  
White Blaze layed down next to them. It was about five minutes before Ryo started to get up. Trisha moved and stood next to him. White Blaze stood as well. All three of them walked out. Ryo walked slower then the other two, because his side was still bothering him greatly.  
They walked in a little bit later. They found everyone still in the kitchen. Ryo sat in a empty seat next to Mia. And Trisha sat back down where she was before she left.  
White Blaze layed down next to Ryo's chair. Mia smiled gently as the others just looked at each other with confusion.  
Finally they finshed there breakfast. Ryo had a little bit, but not to much. But Mia was glad he ate aleast something. She didn't want him to start getting sick agian. She knew he was feeling better. He wasn't so pale as before.  
  
******  
  
They were all outside. Mark and Crystal sat on the porch steps. Ryo was sitting on the porch with Mia as the other's were playing soccer.  
Robyn had the ball and Trisha was on her tail. Robyn swerved and zig zagged down the field. But no matter what, she couldn't shake her off. Finally Trisha moved in, She kicked the ball away from Robyn and prevented her from falling.  
Robyn smiled and they both laughed. Kento grabbed the ball now and was running back the other way. Trisha and Robyn moved getting back into the game.  
There was someone standing in Mia's yard watching them. Her blonde hair was sawing in the breeze. Her eyes were Blue. She was smiling slightly. It almost looked like a smirk.  
Everyone stopped playing the game and watched her. The girl walked forward. She started to say. "Trisha, I didn't know I'd find you all the way out here."  
Trisha looked at her smiling slightly. "Bonnie, why do you have to follow me." Trisha walked up to her and wispered. "What, is it the cute guys?"  
Both of them seemed to laugh and giggle. Finally They walked over to The porch. Where everyone was at now.  
Trisha smiled warmly. "Don't worry guys, she's my sister. She's a better fighter then me though. Her name is Bonnie."  
Kento seemed to creep next to her. "So your Trisha's sister huh? I'm Kento." He smiled widly.  
Bonnie looked at him. The dark haired boy wearing a orange head band to keep his bangs out of his eyes. She then looked at his grey blue eyes. "Okay Kento, Hi." She looked at the others. "umm..What are your names?"  
The boy with the Blonde hair covering his right eye, and the violet eye color. hich bonnie could see by looking at his left. "I'm Sage." He said calmly and casualy.  
Then the guy with Blue hair and wearing a green head band holding his bangs out of his green blue eyes smiled. "I'm Rowen."  
The one with Rusty red brown hair and green eyes smiled gently. "I'm Cye." He moved his hand into his pocket.  
Bonnie smiled gently. "Okay, so your Kento." she pointed at Kento who nodded. "Your Cye." She pointed to Cye. "Your Rowen." She pointed at him then pointed to Sage. "And your Sage." Sage gave a slight nod.  
Trisha wisperd lowly so only Bonnie could here. "Sage is rather quite unless he knows you rather well. He's still quite around me, so no worries okay."  
Bonnie only nodded not fully hearing her younger sister. She looked at the two sitting on the porch. She regonized them slightly. She couldn't remeber who they were, but she saw them where the lived before. She asked them. "You two are?"  
Crystal smiled warmly. "I'm Crystal." She pointed her thumb at the guy next to her. "He's Mark."  
Bonnie nodded then looked up at the two on the porch sitting in seats. She saw the guy sitting there with his arm over his stomach. And The slightly older women sitting in another seat. "What's your name's?"  
The women smiled. "I'm Mia. This is Ryo." She pointed at him slightly. Then she pointed at the ground at his feet. "And he's White Blaze."  
Bonnie took her gaze to where she was pointing. She saw the White Tiger laying there sleeping. She could hear him purring. At first she thought it was something running. But now she knew it was the tiger.  
Trisha looked at Bonnie. "Don't worry White Blaze is really nice. He's just like a over sized kitty."  
Bonnie smiled and hit Trisha's arm playfully. "I'm not afraid if that's what your trying to prove."  
Trisha rubbed her arm. "No, that's not what I meant.. I was just telling you." She stepped to a side away from Bonnie so she couldn't be hit agian.  
Bonnie only smirked. "Well Trisha, I told mom I was going to find you and stay with you untill your heading home. So ms. Illusion. How long you staying here?"  
Trisha shrugged. "I'm not sure.." She looked up at Mia hoping she could give a answer.  
Mia knew she had to give a answer quickly. "There staying here for a few days. Unless they have to be home. Which, would ruin tomrrow's trip."  
Trisha and the guys could tell the look she was giving them was that this 'trip' was the only way they could stay out of trouble.  
Bonnie shrugged some. "Alright. Well I geuss the annoying pest can stay. But soon as it's over you and I have to go home Trisha."  
Trisha nodded. But then Kento called out. "So who's up to finishing our game?" Then he inched toward Bonnie. "Also, would you like to join?"  
Bonnie Kicked to a side hitting the ball out of his hands. "Why not, it should be interesting.  
By the looks the guys traded. They could tell Bonnie was better then Trisha. They geussed Bonnie is the one that taught Trisha.  
They all moved back out to the field. Bonnie, Sage, and Robyn were on one team. Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Trisha. Since it wasn't even, they talked Crystal into playing. So she joined Robyn's team.  
Sage was picked as the Robyn team's goalie. Cye was also picked as the Trisha Team's goalie.  
Bonnie ran forward with the ball. She had Robyn next to her if needed. Trisha ran beside and slightly behind her.  
Trisha moved and kicked the ball from Bonnie. Robyn got it and ran ahead of Bonnie and Trisha. Trisha moved past Bonnie and ran to catch up to Robyn. Bonnie ran behind Trisha.  
Robyn looked behind her and kicked the ball to Crystal was running slightly to her left. Crystal then slowed and kicked it to Bonnie.  
Bonnie swept past Trisha and kicked at the goal. Cye jumped and caught it. Cye hit the ground rather hard, but he got back up.  
Cye kicked it to Rowen. Rowen stormed down the feild. He kicked it at The other goal before anyone really could do anything. Kento was at the goal and he kicked it to another angle right at the goal line. Sage moved swiftly to the changing corse and caught the ball.  
Kento muttered something. Rowen only laughed at his freind's frustration. Kento glared at him, then Rowen stopped laughing.  
Mia stood up and walked to the first porch step. She then turned back and headed for the door. "Ryo, I'm going to start on lunch. If anything happens I'll be right inside."  
Ryo nodded and continued to watch the others. White Blaze was lifting his tail up and down on Ryo's shoe.  
Bonnie stopped next to Trisha. "Hey Trisha, why dosen't that Ryo guy come over and join us?"  
Trisha smiled meekly. "Well Bonnie you see." Trisha began to wisper to her. "You know how I have an armor." Bonnie nodded. "Well he does to. and we were in a fight. He got stabbed in his stomach."  
Bonnie nodded and mutterd. "so that's why he has his arm over it." She then looked over at Ryo who seemed to not notice. "I thought one of these guys could heal. Is there somethign wrong with him?"  
Trisha glanced over at sage before wispering. "Sage is the one. The blonde. Well Dennise, one I sorta fougth with. Well he had this power, and he somehow blocked Sage's healing powers. Were hoping he'll get it back soon."  
Bonnie nodded while in deep thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when the ball came flying at the two. Bonnie moved and kicked it. She made a goal because Cye missed the ball.  
Trisha looked at mouth opend. "How...did you...." She just stood there staring at the goal.  
Bonnie smirked. "I am better then you thought I suppose." She then hit Trisha's mouth close.  
Trisha glared at her before taking off with the ball. It took Bonnie a few seconds, but she was soon on her tail.  
They were both playing hard. It almost became two one person teams. But they still passed the ball. But they seemed to be the captains of there teams by the way they played so hard aginst one another.  
Mia walked out of the front door. "Alright guys, come on and get it while it's still warm."  
Ryo looked up at her. Then he looked back down at White Blaze. By Ryo doing this, Mia could tell he wasn't going to be jioning them.  
Mia nodded to let him know it was oaky then she walked back into the house. the others soon followed.  
Mia had added an extra part to the table which made it a big oval, instead of an circle.  
Mia sat down. Sage was her right and Kento was on her left. Next to Kento was Bonnie, Then next to Bonnie was Trisha. Cye was next to Trisha. Crystal was sitting next to Cye. Then Rowen was in between Sage and Mark.  
Everyone joked around. Even Mia here and there. Bonnie relized that Sage really didn't say much of anything. The only time sage said anything was to correct something. Mia did the same thing normally, but Sage was just faster at it.  
  
******  
  
After they were done Trisha went out and sat on the porch with Ryo. Kento, Bonnie, and Cye followed. The others sat in the living room and watched whatever Mia just happenly put on.  
Bonnie looked at the others. "So..I know your like my sister." Bonnie leaned back in her chair trying to stif up a conversation.  
Cye looked at her questingly. "What you mean by were like your sister?" He looked really confused.  
Bonnie sighed. "Well you all have armors... Don't you? I knowa bout her armor because she couldn't keep a secret form me even if her life dpendad on it."  
Trisha shot back. "I can to! I have lots of secrets you don't know.! So there" Trisha stuck her tounge out at her older sister.  
Bonnie only smirked. "If you want to keep that tounge I suggest you keep it in your mouth." Bonnie and Trisha both laughed. Kento and Cye traded looks before laughing with them. Ryo only watched them.  
White Blaze stood up and streched form his sleep. He walked over to Bonnie and sniffed her hand which was on her knee. Bonnie started to pet White Blaze, who began to purr loudly agian.  
  
******  
  
Bonnie and Trisha slept in another room. They were talking to one another. and the armors just seemed to come up.  
Bonnie was laying with her arms behind her head. "Trisha, I sorta envy you. You have the armors. You've met these nice people because of it. You get to go on adventures. While I'm stuck at home. sitting around doing nothing."  
Trisha looked at her though she was almost asleep. "bonnie, don't envy me. You have no idea how hard it was, getting this armor. And telling these people about how I did so. Oh wow, I can play hocus pocus. Big whoop. You can do everything better then me. Your team won our soccer game."  
Bonnie smirked. "Yea we did win, by one point. You did well today. I also don't do everything better then you. I can't draw, that's your thing."  
"yea but my work ends up yours, when I give it to you, and you color it. It becomes your work that way. Yes it was my original art, but you are the one who makes it what it is." Trisha moved her head laying it on her hand propping it up with her elbow.  
"Trisha, I'm sorry, just forget it alright. Just, leave em alone." Bonnie then turned laying down with her back towards Trisha.  
Trisha watched her before turning and going to sleep facing the wall.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter Six  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
  
Serena was with the other girls; Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami. All of a sudden Rei jumped up from where she was sitting. Serena looked at her. "Rei, waht's wrong!?"  
Rei shut her eyes. "I feel two powerful evil forces comming, and another, but It dosen't feel like a person. These two are stronger then anyone we've faced so far!"  
They got up in Serena's living room. Serena called to Luna and Atermis. "where going to check it out, keep a eye on Rini."  
Luna the black cat with a cresent moon on her forehead next to the white cat with a moon cresent on his fore head. "Alright Just becareful scouts."  
They all nodded. Serena calle dout "Moon Crystal Power!" She then started to become Sailor Moon.  
Rei called out. "Mars Star Power!" She then became Sailor Mars. The one of Fire.  
Mina stood and called out. "Venus Star Power!!" She then became Saviolr Venus.  
Lita stood and stated. "Jupiter Star Power!" She became the thundering scout, Sailor Jupiter.  
Ami Stood and stated "Mercury Star Power!" She became as everyone knows her as, Sailor Mercury.  
They all took off out the open Window. They knew that the needed to get on a tall building to see anything.  
  
******  
  
The ronins followed Renne's and Lieghanns trail. Mark and Crystal ran with them as well. White BLaze was roning along side of the guys carring Sage, and Robyn. Bonnie and Trisha ran along side the White Tiger. Mia decided to stay behind. Robyn was suppose to, but she refused to be left behind.  
They landed on the tallest bulding to a side. They Watched Renee and Lieghann without there knowing.  
But before they knew it there where these five girls landed on the roof facing them. Serens called out. "I am Sailor moon, And you have no right bringing your evil here."  
The four behind her said at the same time. "And we are the sailor Scouts!" The stanced by there planet.  
Sailor Moon (aka Serena) continued. "By the power of the Moon, I will stop all that's evil. And that means you!"  
Renee looked at Lieghann. Then they both said at once. "You have no need to be here. We are not to here to fight you. We are here to fight others."  
Then the ronins and White BLaze landed to a side inbetween them. they still didn't have there sub armors on.  
Sailor Moon looked at them. "Who are you guys, don't you know that these people are evil!"  
Renee lifted a pure black Bow and shot it at Sailor moon. "Your in the way. Now you die for interfeing."  
Rowen moved and blocked the arrow with a armord arm. "If anyone is in the way, it's you two!"  
The sailor scouts looked at him wondering where the armor came from. Then all but the one red headed girl had the same kind of armor on. But diffrent colors.  
Trisha walked forword with Bonnie at her side. " I am Trisha, and This is my Sister Bonnie. You two sisters are no match for the two of us!"  
The scouts relised that Trisha's armor was Purple and White. And her sisters was a Dark Green.  
Then Renee smirked. "Well Sage, I see you made it. I'm surprised you are here. I geuss our half brother Dennise didn't finsih you off, but it wasn't you who finished him. We punished him for returning, without completing his task."  
The Ronins Clenched there fists. Then they all stated there names as the called there armos.  
Sage glared at them. "I'm Sage of Halo." He then called his armor. He took out his sword.  
Rowen stepped forward some. "I'm Rowen of Strata." He called his armor and took his Bow off the armor's back.  
Kento grinned stepping up next to Rowen. "I'm Kento of Hardrock!" He then called the hardrock armor and took his staff.  
Cye walked forward next to Kento. "I'm Cye of Torrent!" He called the torrent armor and took out his Yari.  
Trisha Stepped up next to Cye. "I'm Trisha of Trantula, also known as Illusion!" She then called the Trantula armor. and took the six bladed weapon off the back of her armor and held it threatingly.  
Bonnie stepped next to her Sister. "I am Bonnie of the Cobra, also known as the poison armor!" She called the Armor as Trisha had taught her.  
Crystal stepped up next to her. "I'm Crystal of the Jackle!" She then drew her sowrd as the three blades on her other hand extended.  
Mark stood next to her. "I am Mark of the Ogre!" He then called the armor and took out the bladed chain. He spun it in a few circles beofre catching the bladed end's handle.  
Trisha stepped up being the one closet to what seemed like center. "Now Return our freind to us! You have no right keeping him in the dark Relem!  
The Scouts listend to them and traided looks. They knew they had to stay if they were needed.  
Renee and Lieghann laughed as one. "well, you can't defeat us unless we left him go. You can't go after him unless your not pure of heart and mind."  
Robyn glared at her. "Well maybe I can get him then!" She ran into the Small Relem before anyone could refuse.  
Renee glared where she left. "Well, I geuss she's not pure of mind. She has a pure heart, but not mind."  
Lieghann floated up with her sister by her side. "Renee, lets show them waht there up aginst." Then both her hands glowed a dark purple black with her energy.  
Renee nodded. "This should be fun." Her hands glowed a purple blue with her energy.  
Sage moved his sword over his head. "Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage then slashed his sword at the two of them.  
Sailor Jupiter stumbled. "he..he...he...he has my element." She looked att he others who noticed and nodded.  
Sage leapt up slashing down at Lieghann. Leighann put her hand up holding his powered up sword back by a dark purple glowing hand.  
Lieghann then let out a powerful outburst of energy. It sent Sage flying backwards.  
Sage moved hiss wrod and stuck into the ground and it stopped him right at the edge of the bulding. Sage was leaning on his sword to stay standing.  
Rowen raised an arrow to his bow. "pick on someone your won size!" He then raised the bow to where it was pointing at Lieghann. "Electro Shock Wave!" He then shot the powered up arrow at her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter Seven  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
  
Leighann moved to a side as the energy part just brushed her arm. She then laughed. "Is this the best you guys can do?"  
Kento grinned. "Nope were only getting warmed up!" He then spun his staff around.  
They all continued to fight using there sure kills. Lieghann and Renne blocked or dodge, nothing seemed to effecting them. The Sailor Scouts even used there sure kills. Which didn't help much. The ronins had to keep protecting them. For they never fought foes like these two.  
  
******  
  
Robyn hugged her self as she looked around in this black void. "great, I think I have goosebumbs on my goosebumbs." Robyn walked blindly forward. Looking around intently hoping she would find Ryo soon, so she could get out of there.  
Robyn was starting to worry. What if I can't find Ryo? What if I can't find my way back out of here? What am I going to do. Robyn relized she was startign to scare herself. Stop it, your only going to make things worse then they really are. Just find your freind Ryo then backtrack your way out. can't be that hard. Can it?  
Robyn could swaer she was walking around for hours. But was only five minutes. She saw something, when she got closer she noticed it was a someone. Robyn ran to it. Ther persons back was facing her. Robyn knelt beside the person and rolled the person on to his back gently.  
Robyn gasped when she saw it was Ryo. She checked his pulse because he seemed really still. It was there but it was very weak. She watched him for a few moments. Okay weak pulse, shallow breathing, I doubt either of these are good. Robyn the picked Ryo up the best she could. Robyn slowly made her way back the way she came. She kept repeating in her mind. Hold on Ryo.  
  
******  
Renee was shooting energy blasts at the sailor scouts. They were dodging. Mina fell and was about to be hit by a blast.  
Cye moved in the way and knocked the blast to a side with his Yari. Mina opened her eyes to see a figure in a light blue armor. She rememberd it was Cye.  
Mina stood up. "Thank you Cye. I would have been a gonner for sure there." She smiled warmly.  
But Cye didn't turn around. He shoved her to a side and jumped off in the oppiste direction as another blast hit where they were standing. Mina stared at the ground in disbelife. She was surprised she was so busy thanking him, she forgot what they were up aginst.  
Mina glared at them. "Venus, Love chain and circle!" She sent the attack at Renee hitting her in the back.  
Lita Smirked. "Come on! Jupier Surpreme Thunder!" She then threw it at Renee. Lieghann blocked it for her sister.  
Sage stared at Lita where he was leaning aginst his sword. She...has the same kind of attack. Would it be considered the same element? Sage was brought out of his thoughts when a attack from Renee was flying at him.  
Rei jumped into the way. "Mars Fire Surrond!" She aimed her attack at Lieghanns. Sage just looked at her as he stumbled slightly.  
Rei helped him stand. "Why on earth did you come. Your hurt, I can tell it isn't fromt his battle. No one gets like this after one attack!"  
Sage only looked at her. But Rei had to jump up with him as Renee fired another attack at them.  
Serena looked up at Lieghann. She then turned her attention to the small red-headed girl with green eyes walking out fo the portal carring someone. She jumped over and helped her. When Serena looked at the guy she was almost reminded of Darien.  
She then followed the girl over to the other men in armor. Renee and Lieghann stopped there attacks and landed gently infront of the portal as it faded.  
Kento smirked. "Now we can destroy you guys." Kento then twirled his staff. "Hard Rock Crusher!" He slammed the end into the ground as the earthquake attack moved toward Renee and Lieghann. He didn't hold back, he let them have it all.  
Renee and Lieghann jumped up at the last minute dodging it. they landed softly. Then they said as one. "Yes your freind is out. But he'll forever be part of the darkness now. He can't live without any longer. He is in a way now, one of us. His power will come from the darkness."  
Ryo then opened his eyes and looked up at Sailor Moon. She set him down and he turned to face Renee and Lieghann. "That's some what hard... I am Ryo of the Wildfire!" His sub armor apeard then he quickly called his Armor. After the armor was on him. He drew both swords perfectly.  
Lieghann smirked. "well, lets see about that." She then ran at him as Ryo ran at her. Lieghann drew her demon swords out of there sleaths on her back. They both jumped up at the same time.  
They landed on the ground. Lieghann stood the fully. And Ryo landed on one knee holding his side. Lieghann cut right through his armor and cut his side. Ryo stood up and turned to ace her slowly.  
Crystal gripped her sword tighter. As Mark gripped his chained weapons handle tighter.  
Kento was gripping his staff so tight it started to crack. Cye laid a hand on his shoulder. "calm down." Kento's grip lossens. But the look on his face remained the same.  
Lieghann then gripped her side falling to one knee. "you bastard! you cut me!" She then flung her hand shooting a blast at him.  
Ryo got hit in the back and flew forward. He almose went off the edge. He grabbed onto the side with one hand. The other one hung at his side.  
Lieghann stumbled to the edge. "You will die!" She raised her sword up. She was stabbing down on him.  
Ami ran forward. "Mercury, Aqua Illision!" Lieghann got frozen into a solid block of Ice.  
Ami ran to the edge and pulled Ryo up as the ice began to crack and Lieghanns eyes glowed a deep dark purple.  
Ryo looked at Ami. "..thanks.." He said after staring at her for a few moments. He never knew anyone who thought that fast, other then Rowen.  
Lieghann broke out of the Ice block sending shards of Ice everywhere. The Ronins Protected the ladys and White Blaze.  
Trisha and Bonnie stpeed up. Trisha called flung her weapon at Lieghann. Web things shot from it holding her. It held her tightly as a spiders web would hold a fly.  
Bonnie then held her poison swords. She ran at Lieghann. But Ryo told her to stop. Bonnie looked at him confused. Lieghann was the enemy, why wont he let her finish her.  
Ryo wlaked forward to Lieghann who was tied up. "Lieghann.. you and your sister leave... Or we will kill you." He stated plainly.  
Lighann glared at him. "We shall not leave. You can't destroy us! Not with the power you have no. Some mere flames wont stop us!"  
Rei watched them still holding Sage's arm over her shoulder helping him stand. Rei looked at Sage who didn't notice. He was watching Lieghann, Renee and Ryo intently.  
Rei noticed his hair covered his left eye. And his Rgiht eye was a violet purple color. "Sage, can you stand on your own?" Sage nodded slowly moving away from her. Rei watched as he leaned on his sword agian.  
Rei walked forword. "Lieghann, do you want to see some mere flames, I'll show you!"  
Lieghann smirked. "Go right ahead." She then moved as far as she could to face Rei.  
Rei "fire.. Ball... Ignite!" She shot it at Lieghann. Lieghann jumped away soon as the fire ball burned the web off.  
Rei clenched her fist. She looked around. She then noticed.. Sage's, Cye's, Rowen's, and Kento's armors were glowing......... 


	8. Chapter 8

Ronin Warrior Surprise  
Chapter Eight  
Created by: "Dragon The unholy demon"  
(the character Robyn was created by "Darkness of a Dawn")  
  
There four guy's armors Flashed brightly. Then there armors combined with Ryo's.  
The Wildfire Armor flashed off leaving him in a pure black sub armor. Then Part by Part, A White Armor appeard. White BLaze leapt to his side with a White Armor on him as well.  
Lieghann watched him. "What armor is that? Let me geuss, White Dirt ball?" She asked in a disgusted voice. She glared at him evily.  
Ryo just moved drawing both swords of fervor. "it's called the White Inferno." He then stood up completly straight.  
Lieghann smirked. "Inferno huh? Another fire one. I bet it's weaker then the last!" she then laughed, more to herself.  
Trisha glared at her. "That's where your wrong, Take a full hit, and see if it's weaker of not!"  
Lieghann stanced. "well why not. When I'm still standing it'll prove you were wrong!"  
Sailor Moon stepped up now. "I can't allow you to destroy them. She took out her moon staff."moon....Septar....Illimination!" The attack flew and hit Lieghann and Renee. Black Flames appeard on them and dissapered as they fell backwards. The black Flames formed black Clouds in the sky.  
Renee and Lieghann sat up and looked around. "where...are we?" Lieghann asked looking up at them.  
Sailor Moon and Ryo helped them up. Sailor Moon. "You were being controled by a dark and evil force. I am Sailor Moon, We've freed you from the evil hold." She smiled as they stood there looking at them.  
They looked at her. Then Renee looked her over. Renee shouted out. "OH MY GOD! Your Serena!"  
Sailor moon fell back. "Great....who eles is going to know?" She sat up and looked up at them. "How did you know me anyhow?"  
"I go to your school. My sister Lieghann is in a higher grade then me though..." Renne looked at the other sailor scouts. She pointed to Sailor Mars. "Your Rei." She pointed to sailor Jupiter. "Your Lita." She pointed to sailor venus. "Your Mina." The then pointed to Sailor Mercury. "and your Ami!"  
They knew they knew who they where. So they called off there powers. They stood there in there normal cloths. Serena told them. "You can't tell anyone ever!"  
Ryo looked at her as the Inferno dissaperd. "Why not let anyone know?" His Wildfire then was called off leaving him in his sub armor.  
Sage called off his armor standing in his sub armor. He stumbled and Rei who was next to him caught him to prevent him from falling.  
They all traded looks as Renee and Lieghann looked at all they have done. Renee spoke up. "I'm sorry this happend. We were being controled..by that evil..what ya call it."  
Serena smiled gently. "Don't worry about it. Um, well...where are we going to go now?" Serena looked back at lita, mina, ami, and Rei.  
Ryo looked at her. "If you need a place to go for the time being. I doubt Mia would mind any more company.." He looked back at the guys. Who all nodded excpect for Sage. He was to tired to really do anything. The only way he remained standing was Rei.  
They all took off for Mia's house. Robyn and Sage were on White Blaze's back. Robyn sat behind Sage and held him gently so he wouldn't fall.  
  
******  
  
They finally made it to Mia's front yard. Mia ran out to the porch after she heard something. She saw them back. They had more people with them. Mia smiled gently glad they were alright.  
Later when every one got in. Mia and Robyn took Sage up to his and Rowens room. Sage shouldn't have gone at all. He seemed worse then before.  
White Blaze layed on the floor at Ryo's feet. Ryo was sitting on a chair. Sabrina couldn't help but watch the tiger wearily.  
Rowen relised that the new commers were afriad of the tiger. He smiled slightly. "You guys don't have to worry. White Blaze wont hurt anyone, unless he has to."  
The girls only smiled wearily. and nodded agreeing. They were not about to argue with him.  
They were al sitting around. There was mostly silence. But it was Mia who broke the silence when she walked down the stairs. Robyn was behind her. Mia stepped into the room. She spoke gently and calmly. "Sage is resting now..so don't disturnb him.. And anyone who needs to, can stay here for the night." She smiled warmly.  
  
******  
  
The next morning The Sailor Scouts took off early in the morning. They said they'll be back later on. The others didn't really mind if they did or didn't. But they did get along, somewhat.  
Renee and Lieghann became good freinds with Robyn quickly. Robyn didn't want them to leave, so they didn't.  
They were all in the living room. Except sage who was resting. Or thought to be resting.  
Sage walked down the stairs and sat next to Rowen without antone realizing he was there. It wasn't untill Rowen went to get up when he relized Sage was there.  
Mia looked at him. "Sage, you should rest. Your still not that well." She watched him for a few moments.  
Sage just looked back at her silently. He finally replied. "It's fine, I've rested to much already anyhow."  
Mia couldn't argue with him. So after a few minutes she nodded slightly. "If you need to, go up and rest alright." Sage only nodded in response.  
They were basically here and there throughout the day. But finally everyone had to get back home. (Or they'd be in trouble.)  
They all were ready to leave, in which they did..... 


End file.
